You Found Me
by defyingXXXgravity
Summary: Hermione and Draco loving pulled apart by fate and yet brought back together some oocness sad story no happy ending ONESHOT


THIS IS A ONE SHOT FIC

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kelly Clarkson's you found me if I did then I would be writing the 7th book not wasting time writing stories on fanfiction**

You Found Me

She smiled sadly at him, hazel burning into an icy blue. "When will you be back?" the question lingered in the winter air, almost silent.

"I don't know," he shook his head sadly. "I might never be back. But if I do, I'll be waiting with a blood red rose, meaning I still love you." She simply nodded. As he turned to go, she pulled him back towards her.

"Draco," she breathed his name. Pulling him in they shared one passionate last kiss.

"Hermione," he began. "I can't." Hermione smiled sadly, and pushed him forward before she held on and never let go.

As he walked away, the first flake of snow dropped from the sky. When the blizzard began, and his silhouette almost disappeared on the wintry horizon, Hermione whispered, "You found me when no one else was looking. Goodbye, my love." Finally the tears began to fall; turning away she never saw the figure turn back, for one last glance.

TWO YEARS LATER

Hermione Granger, Professional Actress. You would think one with everything would be happy? But it's not all sherry and giggles, with an empty heart Hermione threw herself into her work. Never once caring about friends, or family, Harry asked her out; fell in love with her, thinking she felt the same way, asked her to marry him. With Hermione being, well Hermione, she said yes to Harry's delight. She never loved Harry, and probably never would, he was just there to dull the pain inside her heart.

Today she was walking up the red carpet for her movie premiere, with Harry by her side she smiled, on the inside she cried. Sitting down, then her movie was over, and on to the after party.

Then suddenly she saw him, waiting, like he said, holding a blood red rose. She made her excuses to Harry who was talking to Ginny Weasly. Secretly she knew that Ginny, and Harry were having an affair, it didn't matter to her.

Walking over to him she saw him look at her in surprise, smiling a true smile for the first time in two years, Hermione practically ran into his embrace. Holding him, never wanting to let go, "please," she whispered. "Don't go again."

"Never," he replied firmly. "Never will I leave you again."

The months past, Hermione broke it off with Harry, falling deeper in love with Draco then she thought possible. Harry may have been having an affair with Ginny, but he still loved Hermione. Jealousy overtook him, wanting to break them up at any cost, he started planning their downfall.

The month of December came, Draco and Hermione went to the spot where they got together the first time, and when Draco had left. It had been exactly three years since Draco had left, declining down onto one knee, Draco began, "Five years ago, we shared our first kiss. Three years ago, I left, something I hated doing. Now I want that to never, ever happen again, Hermione, Zenial, Granger, would you marry me?" The hope in his voice, and the love burning in his eyes, astounded Hermione.

"Draco," her voice was shaky, "Of course!" She leapt into his arms knocking them both into the snow. They both rolled around laughing in the wet snow. Suddenly Draco came too a halt, "Hermione, I have something more valuable then a ring to give you." Reaching into his pocket he produced a blood red key on a sliver chain. "This is the key of love, if you ever doubt mine, look at the key and you will know it is true."

Taking the key from Draco, she clasped the chain around her neck. "Thank you," Hermione choked out.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" the curse came from nowhere hitting Draco in the chest. His blood began to seep into the snow, staining it red. Hermione looked at her key the color slowly started fading. Looking she saw Harry standing triumphantly pointing his wand at Draco, he smirked and walked away.

Tears started falling out of Hermione's eyes, "NO, NO!" she screamed into the silence. "No," this time more quietly, almost a whisper. "You just found me, don't leave me…. again." She started to sing softly.

"Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me"

The tears fell harder, when a quiet voice broke through her sobs. "Hermione, so…. Beautiful, I love you." He spoke no more. Quickly making up her mind, she grabbed Draco's wand.

"Avada Kedvara," Hermione's last thought as green engulfed her body was, 'when time dies, we will always be together.'

THE END

Like it hate it? Tell me


End file.
